


Billy's Holiday

by monaboyd_archivist



Series: Dom Loves to play Practical Jokes On Billy [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-15
Updated: 2004-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a couple painful breakups, Billy takes a holiday to visit his American  relatives and meets someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billy's Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation to my slash fiction titled "Dom Loves To Play Practical Jokes On Billy" This story does stand on its own as well, if you do not wish to read the slash portion. However, there is some useful background info there and some other fun stuff too (hehhehehe)!
> 
> There is some mention to Dom and their sexual relationship and Ali.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Part I

Friday night, 7:35. She sat at the table, sipping on her drink, legs crossed. Looking around every now and then for her date to arrive. She had come early, to get a drink or two in her before she had to sit through another insufferable blind date! Her sister had the perfect guy for her... again. Ellen would not describe herself as being overly fussy when it came to choosing men, but just very particular! She did not feel that she had to give herself to just anyone for the sake of having a man. She would prefer to wait, for quality. Her sister, married for 6 years, already had three children and seemed desperate to fix up her younger sister with every available man she would meet.

Why did she always seem to zero in on the faults of these men? Sometimes she thought that she would be alone forever, even though she was only 30, she felt that she had been dating forever. After a few dates, she would invariably find some fault that would make her overlook all other things. It annoyed her to no end that she did this. She had dated pretty boys, nice guys, macho men, nerds, you name it. She decided that she did not have a type of man. She was attracted to almost any kind of man, but she would always find some fault that would screw it up for her. And she would never be able to see past it once she discovered it.

She certainly did not think that she was perfect herself. She was of average height and weight, but she thought her thighs were a little too fat and her hair too wavy. She did have a good sense of humor; you had to keep to dating these days! Others would describe her as beautiful; blond hair, green eyes, quick to smile and laugh. She had never had a problem attracting men, just not the right one... yet.

Her date would be wearing jeans, and a blazer. Her eyes scanned the bar. She watched the other couples and marveled to herself, how did these other women put up with those men? Loud, obnoxious, buffoons showing off for the other men. The women; giggling at their every antic, fawning over these guys as if they were the last men on earth. How she pitied them and their meager choices.

Her eyes were suddenly distracted to the front door; another couple came in followed by a single man, wearing a blazer and jeans. Hmm, cute enough, short blondish hair, sort of a receding hairline, but that never bothered her before. He had a nice pleasant face and seemed to be surveying the bar as he entered.

“Okay...” She thought, “I’ll give it a go.”

She waved her arm to get his attention. He looked at her and smiled, looked behind himself just in case she was waving to someone else, then waved back grinning. Okay, he had a cute smile too. She waved him over. He walked up to her table smiling; she put her hand out and said

“Hi, I’m Ellen.”

“Well, I’m pleased to meet you Ellen, my name is Billy.”

Wow, her sister forgot to mention the sexy Scottish accent! That was a plus! Although she normally despised grown men going by boyish names, like Billy, she would have preferred William, Will or even Bill. Nevertheless, Billy did seem to suit him for some reason.

“Please, sit down.” she said smiling. As she scrutinized her date, she discovered she was already happy with what she was seeing. This guy was well-dressed, nice green shirt, her favorite color, and it seems to make his green eyes almost look unreal. Although he was casually dressed in his jeans and blazer, he looked better then most men would in it. His shirt was opened down several buttons; she spotted some chest hair, nice. He had not shaved, and had some stubble, very nice. He has a warm, genuine, infectious smile. He looked at her with such openness and intensity. She suddenly felt her guard down.

“So, Billy, what do you do for a living?” She ventured.

“Me? Oh, I am an actor.” He answered suddenly surprised. She did not call him over to meet Billy Boyd; she didn’t know who he was! This would be fun he though to himself!

“Oh, I’m sorry” She said, suddenly embarrassed, “would I know any of your work?”

“Oh, probably not he said with a smile, what about you? What do you do?” He asked, trying to get the attention away from himself.

“I own my own small business, a childcare center.”

Billy was suddenly very interested... this woman did not seem like a kind of person who would own a childcare center; she seemed so young and excessively sexy! He could imagine her in some fashion field. She had eyes almost as green as his! Her beautiful face was quick to smile, Billy liked that. She was wearing a snug fitting little shirt, with a v-neck. Billy could see a rather nice cleavage shot just below a glass-beaded necklace loosely hanging around her neck. She seemed confident, sexy and mature. That would be a nice change for Billy, between Dom and Ali, the past few months had been pretty rough for him.

He had come to the states, Michigan to be exact, to visit his father’s sister who had moved here years ago. It would be a nice holiday for him to see relatives and get away from Scotland and some rather unpleasant memories. Besides, it was spring in Michigan, one of the best seasons!

They talked for quite a while, she, laughing at his stories, he, laughing at her childcare stories, sharing likes and dislikes. He really looked so interested and fascinated in every word she said. They seemed to have a nice mix of having things in common and just enough not in common to have spirited debates. But she was still curious why he would not mention what films he had been in. She smiled and chuckled at the thought that perhaps he was a porn star and tried to imagine him in some sleazy sex movie! She was surprised that the more he talked, and the more she listened, the more she liked him. His voice, his aroma, which she could smell from her seat, was incredibly sexy. She found herself flirting with him, touching his hand when she spoke, brushing her leg against his, looking deeply and getting lost in those eyes, watching his lips as he spoke, wondering what it would be like to kiss him, to rub her fingers through that chest hair.

“Ellen? Excuse me, I’m sorry to interrupt, but is your name Ellen?”

She turned and saw a nice looking man wearing a blazer and jeans standing over Billy’s shoulder.

“What? “ Was all she could say trying to pull herself away from Billy’s eyes.

“I am so sorry, umm, my name is Michael, I was looking for a blind date I was supposed to meet here and you seem to match her description. I was running kinda late, and thought...”

“No, no, my name isn’t Ellen, I’m sorry” Ellen lied, turning to look at Billy with surprise, her face flushing.

“I’m sorry again, excuse me.” Michael said and quickly left the table.

Ellen’s eyes widened and she leaned in towards Billy and playfully tried to hide her grin as Michael walked away. Billy mimicked her expression. When she was sure that Michael was out of earshot, she said “Oops! Sooooo, you are not my blind date then?”

“Blind date eh? How pathetic!” Billy chided her. They both giggled as quietly as they could.

“I am soooo sorry! I thought you... Oh, I am so embarrassed! Were you here meeting someone else? Here I have been thinking that you were here to meet me!

“Well, actually I was just coming in for a drink; I had some time to spare before meeting some relatives across town. But I’m glad you were confused!”

Ellen felt her face flush again! “Oh, I should let you go, you must...”

“No, no, its okay, I have plenty of time.” Billy said, his turn to lie now. “I am only in Michigan for a few weeks, my family lives in Mount Clemens.” He continued. "I am just here on a holiday and relax a wee bit.”

“Would you mind if we got out of here, Billy? I feel like leaving, how about you?”

“Whatever you wish, milady!” Billy said standing up and helping her up from her chair.

“I only live about 15 minutes from here, would you like to come over to my house? I make a mean bowl of chips if you are hungry.”

“I would Love too!” Billy said with a huge smile.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Billy followed her in his rental car to her small but quaint home down a suburban street. The houses were all neat and tidy and had well kept yards.  
He could not wipe the grin off his face. Billy followed her into her driveway, got out and met her at her car. She stepped out, took Billy’s hand, smiling and walked up to the door.

“Please, sit!” She motioned Billy to her couch. “I’ll be right back!”

Billy sat on the couch and glanced around her living room. Nice fireplace, comfy furniture, warm colors. Billy felt quite at home and comfortable. Ellen returned with two beers, a bowl of chips and guacamole and sat next to him, her thigh touching his. Damn, he smelled wonderful! She turned to hand him his beer, his hand touched hers, and his eyes met hers. She had not been this close to him before, he was hypnotic! She turned away. They both sipped their beers, and said nothing. Billy’s heart began to race. Why was he getting so excited? He had been with dozens of women, what was so special about this one that had his palms sweaty? Yes, she was beautiful, had captivating bedroom eyes, beautiful wavy blonde hair, and loved her figure! But he had seen this all before with other women, there was something different about her. He was actually feeling nervous!

Ellen turned to say something to Billy, she smiled and looked into his eyes and forgot all words. His eyes were mesmerizing. They were kind, soft and sexy. His aroma was intoxicating. She could not remember feeling this way about another man, possibly ever. Billy looked at her, his heart pounding; she leaned in and slowly shut her eyes. The next thing she felt was Billy’s lips softly touching hers. The following few minutes were a blur of kissing and roaming hands. Billy ran his fingers through her hair, and held her head with one hand the other roamed down her back. He did not want to go too far. Ellen’s hands were positioned at the back of Billy’s neck and his lower back. She began to pull his shirt out from the back of his pants. That was a signal to him to go a step further.

 

Billy kissed and sucked on her neck, licked her ears and sucked her earlobe. This was sending Ellen chills of excitement; she put her head back, to let Billy continue. His hand caressed her face and moved down her neck to her chest. When he found her breast, Ellen moaned. Billy squeezed her breast over her shirt. He had not had a woman with breasts this large in a long time. He did not think he could contain himself anymore. His face was flushed with blood rushing though his veins. Ellen rose from the couch, took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They stood by the bed kissing madly, hands roaming freely. Billy by now was completely overcome with passion. His arms held her amazingly tight and close. She felt him push his hard member into her thigh and rub himself on her. She watched him, his face, the passion, the excitement he was feeling about her was exhilarating. He pulled her shirt off over her head, and started to undo her bra. She had tried to assist him clumsily and awkwardly; they both giggled at their struggle. Billy’s shirt was next; she unbuttoned the rest on his shirt and threw it on the floor. He loved the sensation of her breasts on his bare chest; it felt incredible as she rubbed herself on him. Billy moved his hands and squeezed her large breasts, pinching her nipples, pulling them. Ellen’s hands made their way to Billy’s belt, and slowly undid it, then his jeans as they sucked each other’s lips and tongues.

Billy’s heart beat faster; she pulled his jeans down to his knees, and pulled his boxers down to reveal Billy to her hands. Billy squeezed his eyes shut and he could not stifel a moaned as she squeezed his hard, burning cock and began stroking him firmly. Both hands now worked on him, one squeezing and rubbing his cock, the other exploring his balls. His breath was hot and rapid on her neck, sending shivers down through her spine.  
  
He began to remove her pants and panties almost frantically. He felt like a teenager, like this was his first time! Billy then sat on the edge of the bed pulled her close and sucked madly on her breast like a wild hungry child, squeezing, pinching and pulling at her other and rubbing his face in both. Her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing the top of his head. Billy put his fingers into Ellen and felt her warm wetness; it turned him on even more. He masterfully rubbed her clit, and fucked her with his fingers; her moans were getting louder and her breathing heavier.  
“Oh no, you are not going to cum yet.” He thought to himself.

Billy looked up at Ellen; her face was so lovely. She looked down at him. A smile appeared on both of their lips, and with dreamy eyes, Billy pulled her down to the bed, kicking the remainder of their clothes off, and all the while still kissing each other. They lie, side by side, kissing, and touching each other. Feeling the new shape and new texture of each other’s bodies. Billy’s firm ass, tight thighs and strong arms, Ellen’s small waist and large breasts, her leg wrapped over his.

Ellen rolled over on top of Billy; this produced sounds of pleasure from Billy. This was by far his favorite position! Ellen did not let Billy enter her; instead, she rubbed herself on his engorged cock, from his base to his head, her wetness help to slide over and over him. Billy was in ecstasy. He tried to capture a nipple in his mouth as Ellen moved up and down his body. She allowed him to catch a nipple; he twirled his tongue around it before sucking on it greedily. His moaning now was getting louder; even his moans had a Scottish accent!

“Ahh, Ahhhhh, God! AHHH, Yessss."

She had been watching him closely. She did not want to close her eyes and miss his expressions! Ellen loved to watch his face; it was so expressive, and so sexy! She began to slide off, still watching him. He opened his eyes, why did she stop? He wondered, he was about to come. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. She kissed his open mouth, his jaw an ear lobe, his dimpled scruffy chin, his neck, licked his chest; softly bit his nipples, his stomach, lower, until she reached her prize.

“Ohhh, yess! Oh, fuck, Yess!”

She took him once again to the brink, but this time he stopped her. Billy grabbed her and threw her off him and onto the bed with such force that it shocked Ellen. He propped himself on top of her kissing her fiercely and passionately, holding her arms down with his hands. He could not get enough of her; he wanted every inch of her in his mouth... He moved his way down her body slowly. He sucked her neck; he wanted to leave a mark... his mark. He could not get enough of her breasts, her stomach, and finally her sweet wet pussy. He had prided himself on his expertise in this field. Ellen certainly could to attest to that. She held onto his hair and pulled. Almost screaming with pleasure, just before she came, and for the first time, Billy plunged himself inside her. He pounded with such force, repeatedly. He watched her breasts jiggle with each thrust. It was more than he could take.

“Oh, Elly!” Billy almost whispered. She opened her eyes; she wanted to watch him as he orgasmed, wanted to remember that moment. Just then, Billy thrust her for the last time as first Ellen, and then Billy came. He continued to slowly grind her in slow methodical circles as they relished in the after glow, milking out every orgasmic sensation.

“You’re going to be late to meet your relatives, Billy.” Ellen said between pants. Billy laughed.

“Yes, I believe that I will!” Billy answered.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The next morning Ellen woke to guitar. Billy was sitting on her bed wearing just his jeans playing a guitar! He was softly singing to her a song she did not know. It sounded like a beautiful, old Scottish bit. She sat up and smiled at him. His voice was both whispery and soft. She looked at his hands as he played, they deftly touched the strings and pulled and plucked them gently, yet firmly, with total control and knowledge. The same hands and fingers that brought her to such ecstasy last night, now they touched his guitar in almost the same seductive way. He continued to play and sing for a few more minutes, and then he stopped and looked at her. She held out her hand to him and he put his guitar down and crawled up next to her.

“You looked so beautiful sleeping there; I felt the urge to sing to you.” Billy said.

“MMMMmmmm, I’m glad you did. You have a wonderful voice, Billy! You never told me you could sing too. You are a man of many talents, Mr. Boyd.” She said kissing him on his cheek. They lied there holding each other. Ellen sensed something sad about Billy. He seemed to be holding something in that was painful to him. “So, tell me more about yourself.” She attempted to get some more background information from him.

“How about we talk over breakfast, my treat?” Billy said, he was famished. Ellen and Billy took Billy’s car to a near by family run restaurant that made wonderful homemade breakfasts in a homey setting, it was her favorite breakfast spot. As they entered the restaurant, Ellen noticed people turning and looking at them. Was her blouse open? A group of teenage girls began to get very animated, covering their mouths, giggling and looking at them. Ellen started to become uncomfortable. “What was everyone looking at? Billy?” She wondered. The hostess took the couple to their table, slapped down two menus and walked away; at least she did not seem too impressed. Ellen looked at Billy. He just smiled back at her. He was really enjoying this! Finally, one of the girls nervously approached their table.

“Umm, are you Billy Boyd?” She giggled, her hands up by her mouth, nervously awaiting his reply and not even looking at Ellen.

“Yes, I am lass, how are you?” Billy replied with his sweet Scottish drawl.

The girl squealed something unintelligible, turned and looked at her friends and waved them over. Before Ellen knew what had happened, they were surrounded by four very loud squealing girls all asking questions and wanting Billy to sign something. Ellen was dumb founded but Billy was gracious, polite, and talked briefly with each of them, signed autographs and sent them on their happy way. Billy laughed at Ellen’s expression.

“Sorry about that, Luv, that happens sometimes.” Billy said.

“What? What just happened? Okay Billy, just who are you?” Ellen asked with bemusement.

The waitress came to their table with her pad and pen, squinting and looked suspiciously at the couple, and asked them for their order. After Billy & Ellen ordered, Billy asked… “So Elly, I assume that you have not seen The Lord of the Rings?”

“What? Were you in that?!” Ellen asked. No, I always meant to, my employees at my center talk about it all the time. They keep talking about Elijah, Dom and...Billy? Oh my God! Is that you, Billy?” Ellen again was feeling quite embarrassed, She laughed. “I wondered why you were being so secretive; I was starting to think that you might be a some porn star! And after last night I was pretty sure I was right.”

“It’s okay! And thank you... I think?!” Billy laughed, almost choking on his breakfast! “We’ll watch it together sometime; it has been awhile since I have seen it anyway.” It was refreshing for him. He always wondered when he met new people lately who were interested in him as a person or him as a star. He at least knew that Ellen liked him just as Billy.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back at Ellen’s house, Billy called his Aunts house.

“Hello, yes I am here, I just was tied up last night, I am sorry. Yes, I met a friend. Yes. Yes, I will. Okay. Tell everyone I will see them soon. Bye. Well, Ellie, my Aunt would love to meet you. How would you like to meet some of my American relatives?”

“Oh, Billy I would love too. But I have some business that I must take care of before Monday. Can you come back tonight? I’ll cook for you!” She said with a sweet wink.

She held his hands in hers. How could he refuse her? She looked so sexy standing there, her green eyes fixed on his green eyes, and she seemed to look right into his soul. Besides, he wanted to get his hands on her again. He had considered making his ‘move’ on her right now, but she did say that she had work to do, so he decided that he should just...

“Maybe this will convince you.” She whispered and pulled him close and kissed him, while unbuttoning his shirt. She led him to the bathroom pulling on the waistband of his jeans. Billy happily followed her to the shower.

“Ahhh, Shower sex!” Billy thought, “A lass after my own heart!”

Ellen had tons of work to do. She had her groceries to buy for the center, bookwork to do, and had to set the center up for the next week. She would do it quickly, because Billy was coming over in a few hours and she wanted to make tonight really special. Just the thought of him sent a shiver through her body. She was so excited to see him again. Maybe she was wrong about that sad vibe she had noticed earlier.

Billy knocked at her door right on time. He was known for running late. Most everyone who knows him expects him to be late. In fact, the smart ones allow for it. However, today he was on time. He had been thinking about her all day. His palms were sweaty again. There was no way he was going to miss one minute with her! She opened the door with a smile, and not much else! She was wearing a bikini and wrapped around her bottom was a pretty, see-through sarong.

“Well, hello!” Billy said looking her over.

“Come on in, I hope you like barbeque! I thought we could have dinner in my hot tub tonight.”

“Wow, that sounds great! Is there anything I can do to help?” Billy asked.

“As a matter of fact, yes! How are you at grilling burgers?”

“I burn every one!” Billy said proudly.

“Good! That’s just how I like ‘em, well done!”

Ellen led him to her backyard. It was all set up for him, tiki torches lit, fire in the fire pit, grill warming, and the hot tub gurgling! He was impressed!  
This was going to be a great night Billy thought to himself! He had only slightly burned the burgers, and the rest of the meal was wonderful since he had little to do with it! After dinner outside on her patio, Billy helped her clean up. It was getting darker now and chillier. The cool Michigan spring night was beautiful, complete with moon and stars.

He did not bring his suit, so he had to strip down before climbing in, which was fine with Ellen! The water was very hot. So was Billy. He could not wait to get his hands on her. He has been struggling with his erections all night! She looked so good in her bikini. Ellen had brought a bottle of wine and two glasses; she removed her sarong and climbed in after Billy. Billy lit the candles, as Ellen poured the wine. After a few sips of wine and some well earned “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhsss” they both sunk in and relaxed. It did not take long for Billy to make his move; he was already quite hard! He had been patiently waiting all night! Billy looked over at Ellen; her hair was pulled up behind her head, long blonde strands framed her face, her head was leaned back and her eyes closed. He put his hand down and felt his bare cock and gave it a squeeze, it was ready! He moved over and kissed her lips. Ellen smiled and reached out to put her arms around him.

As the kissing became more passionate, Ellen rolled on top of Billy, straddling and rubbing his hard cock in the hot tub, and kissing him deeply. Billy’s hands were on her ass squeezing, and her arms wrapped around his neck. Billy reached up and pulled the bra of her suit off to the sides, exposing both of her breasts, but still leaving it on and began to suck on her tits.

Ellen was slowly rubbing and humping on top of him. Billy was rock hard and ready to explode, Ellen moved the panties of her suit over so Billy could enter her, but left them on. This excited Billy, now he could screw her in her sexy bikini! They both gasped and moaned together as they felt him enter her.

“AAAHHHHhhhhh, my God!”

“Oh Billy, you feel so damn good in me.” She whispered in his ear as she continued to grind him. It would not be long! Sweat poured down his face, the water was so hot, she was so hot, he had her breast in his mouth and pinched the other nipple so hard she let out a little scream.

Ellen did a slow grind on Billy, purposely to drive him mad with passion. “Do you want more Billy?” She asked him sweetly and quietly in his ear and giving his ear a little bite.

“Yes.” He whispered hoarsely "More. More, now!” He demanded with the nipple still in his mouth.

“Say it again, Billy.” She asked quietly but firmly in his ear.

“More, my God, more” He groaned, louder.

“AGAIN!” She said a bit louder herself

“MORE... Oh GOD... MORE...I can’t...Oh my fucking God!”

Part IV

Warning, the next few chapters will make mention of Billy and Dom's past relationship...

 

Sunday morning, 8:45. Ellen had made breakfast. She brought a tray in for Billy. Billy was sleeping on his stomach, his adorable bow mouth slightly opened, hands tucked under him, sheet exposing his sweet ass. She smiled at the site. “Damn, he is cute!” She thought to herself. I have to see his movie. She sat on the bed, and tried to wake him.

“Billy...Billy sweetie?” Nothing, but some garbled noises and a little tossing. She put her hand on his shoulder and kissed his forehead. She stroked his head and hair, and looked at him. Was she falling for this guy? She was certainly feeling something. Something new for her. Billy began to move and stretch. He rolled over and opened his eyes.

“Mmmorning El.” He said a sleepy smile.

“Good morning lover.” Ellen said “Hungry? I made breakfast” Ellen grabbed the tray...pancakes. Billy’s smile dropped.

“Billy, please tell me, I know that something is bothering you. Is it me, it is something I did?” Ellen was about to cry.

“Oh dear God, no, Elly, I’m sorry. I have a lot on my mind. You are amazing. I can’t remember being this happy in such a long time. I am just trying to sort things out. The past couple months have not been my best, you know?”

“Is there anything that you would like to share with me, Billy, can I help you at all? You just seem so sad sometimes, I want to help you if I can.” Ellen pleaded.

Billy held her in his arms, both trying not to cry. Ellen felt so helpless, Billy did feel sad, and he was now hurting for Ellen at the same time.

“I had a couple bad break up recently, El.” Billy finally spoke. I broke up with my girlfriend to be with someone else. I hurt her terribly, and then the other relationship did not work out either. So I am feeling pretty bad about the whole thing.”

“What happened, Billy? With the second relationship?” Ellen asked.

“Oh, well, I guess that was never meant to be.” Billy said sadly, barely able to finish his sentence.

“Where is she now, the second girl?” Ellen asked. Billy did not answer. He turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut; a tear fell from his eye.

After Ellen had teased Billy about his barbequing skills, or lack of, Billy had wanted to redeem himself by cooking for her. He was going to grill corn on the cob and ribs. She was "not to help", except to make a potato salad, but that was it! They had a long night planned... it was a night for The Fellowship of The Ring! EE of course! Dinner was actually pretty good! They ate outside, but came back in to watch the movie. Ellen said nothing while watching. She sat motionless, holding onto his arm, legs curled under her on the couch.

Billy was unusually quiet himself. Seeing Dom and himself together, remembering all the fun they had, he was close to tears several times. When the movie was over, she turned and kissed him deeply.

“So, does that mean you like it?” Billy asked smiling.

“Make love to me NOW!” She demanded.

The next morning Ellen had to go in to work. Just to make appearances. She would be able to come back soon. Nevertheless, she was curious to ask her employees about Billy. Billy was still asleep; she kissed him on his head, slapped his ass lightly, and went to work.

When Ellen got to work, her employees immediately noticed something was different about her. They asked her a million times, all she would tell them was that her blind date “went well.” During naptime, she pulled aside a few co-workers and told them that she saw FOTR and really liked it. They all began to discuss the movie and telling Ellen what web sites she should visit, especially to find out good stuff on Billy, Ellen’s apparent favorite!

“The Bag End Inn is great!” said Kathy.

"OOOH! Boydism is another great Billeh site!" Claimed Anna!

“Oh, but if you want smut you have to go to Celebrity” said another.

“Hmmmm, smut on Billy? Ellen wondered. Celebrity it is then! The girls showed Ellen how to find the site and get logged on. They were just as excited as she was to have another convert! Ellen was amazed; there was so much to see, Billy’s *ahem* Crotch, If Billy were a food!, Billy’s Arse! Billy is my Squishy? I do not EVEN want to know what THAT means! She said with a laugh. She saw pictures of Billy’s girl friend, pictures of Billy and Dom together and the comments that were made about them, and read some of the fictions. “That Pippins Penny is a real freak!” She thought.

She wondered... "Nooooo, these horny girls are just nuts!" She assured herself.

Billy had spent the day with his relatives, but reserved the night for Ellen. He was bringing TTT EE for tonight’s viewing pleasure. Ellen had ordered Pizza and salad, and bought beer. Billy again arrived right on time! They sat together eating pizza and watching the movie. Again, Ellen was speechless.  
  
“How the hell did she go without seeing these movies before? Why didn’t someone grab her and make her watch these? She had teased her employees about their love for these movies, calling them geeks, but now she completely understood! Watching them made Billy quiet, especially the Two Towers. He and Dom had spent so much time together in that tree. He had a flood of memories burst back to him. Ellen watched him closely. She could not help but wonder.  
.  
Afterward, in bed, she asked “What about the first girl? What was her name? Ali?” She asked, knowing full well what her name was.

“Ali? Oh, I have not talked to her in months. I heard that she is dating some director now. I think that she is happy, I’m glad for her.”

“So, what is Dom doing now?” There was a silence for a few moments. Ellen wasn’t sure if Billy was going to answer at all.

“Dominic? Ohhhh. *sigh* Dom is in California; he has a new TV series he has been working on."

“Have you talked to him lately?” She pushed.

“No, not for several months.” He sighed again.

“Did you two have a falling out?” She continued.

Billy did not know how far to take this conversation. And what would she think of him if she knew the truth? His feelings for her were amazing. It could be love, the real thing! But he thought he was in love before. He thought that would last forever. He had not been hurt like that before, ever. It could have sent him over the brink if it were not for his commitments to the film projects he was working on in Scotland. They saved his life!

“No, we didn’t have a falling out, just on opposite sides of the world tend to make it hard on relationships, you know.”

“Do you miss him?”

“Yes, everyday.” Billy answered truthfully.

“Hey, how do you know so much about me now?”

“I did some research today; the Internet is a remarkable thing Mr. Boyd!”

“Oh boy, I’m in trouble now!” Billy said trying to laugh! “Now shut up and kiss me.”

“You!”

The next few days were some of the happiest days Billy could remember having in a very long time. He felt closer and closer to her each day. He had moved in with Ellen and was just visiting his family now. They were living like husband and wife! Billy wondered if this was the life he should be living. Settling down with Ellen, having a family of his own. Forgetting about that crazy life he lives. He could be happy here, couldn’t he? But as each day passed, he also became more and more uneasy, he knew that the inevitable would pull him away from her. Then it happened.

Part V

His agent called. They were going to begin filming Master and Commander II and needed Billy in Mexico in 2 weeks! It was a great opportunity for him. This time the part was even bigger. Billy had only been making small movies for Scottish TV lately, so this was big. Billy felt sick. He really wanted to do this. He had had a lot of fun and learned so much on the last M and C. But he would miss Elly so much... Moreover, he could not bear to be alone in Mexico... there were many memories there too. He had to tell Elly. If she did not want him to go, he would not do it. On the other hand, maybe she could come and stay with him in Mexico!

After dinner, Billy said, “Elly, I’ve got something I need to talk to you about.”  
“Oh my god, Billy what is it? You look so serious.”

“My agent rang me up today, they are filming Master & Commander II, and they want me in Mexico in 2 weeks to start production. I should be down there for at least 3 months. Well, what do you think? Can you go with me?”

“Billy, I don’t know what to say. I just cannot leave my business! (Long pause) Oh God. Billy! I’m going to miss you so much!”

She threw her arms around him. Tears began to trickle down her cheek. “Oh Billy, I knew that you would have to leave eventually, and go back to Scotland. I guess I didn’t want to think about it.”

“I won’t do it!” Billy said finally trying not to get emotional himself. “I’ll call my agent tomorrow, and tell her I can’t do it!” Billy could not take another break up. He would forfeit his career; he cannot lose someone else that he cares about again! He had enough money; he could do local plays if he wanted to work.

“Oh no you won’t!” She suddenly shouted. “You will not let this go! I will not be responsible for you missing out on this great opportunity.”

“But I don’t want to do it.” Billy argued.

“What if I promise to come and visit you? I can take a week or two off work, and come down for long weekends too.”

“I guess that would be alright, then.” Billy brightened.

The night before Billy left, was a somber night for Billy and Ellen. They wanted to spend as much time together as possible. They had dinner in bed that night, now they were just holding each other, not speaking much. Billy was leaning up against her headboard with Ellen’s head on his chest, her arms around him. Both were staring off into their own private thoughts. Finally Ellen spoke.

“You all packed? “

“Yes, I think so.”

“Oh...good. What time is your flight?” She asked casually while gently stroking his chest...

“I should be at the airport by 3:00.”

“Oh.”

More silence.

“Look Elly, I will stay here with you if you would let me! I don’t have to do this.”

More than anything Ellen wanted him to stay. But she did not want Billy to ever have regrets staying with her. She HAD to let him go.

“I know sweetie. I really want you to do this almost as much as I want you to stay. I am gonna miss you so much. But I know that you will be so wonderful in it, and I just can’t let you pass up this opportunity.”

“You just had better come and see me real soon. When can you be there?” Billy asked.

“I have scheduled a vacation for myself in 2 weeks, I can only be down for seven days, but I’ll come back to see you in a few more weeks for a long 4 day weekend, okay?”

“I guess it will have to due.” Billy said with a sigh. Ellen kissed his chest and hugged him tighter; he squeezed her back and kissed her head.

“Wanna mess around?” Billy asked playfully.

Ellen sat up and pushed him away, feigning shock. Billy pushed her over onto her back, and pinned her arms down and blew raspberries on her neck.  
Ellen screamed wildly, trying to get away. Billy held her tight.

“Say you’re sorry.” Billy said.

 

“SORRY for what?!” Ellen squealed.

“Sorry for not jumping at the chance to mess around with me!”

“Oh, well then...I am sorry, Billy Boyd, for not JUMPING at the chance to mess around with you! Happy?”

“Yes... for now.” Billy said releasing her from his grip and rolling back on to his back with a satisfied smirk, arms folded behind his head.

Ellen rolled on top of him smiling seductively. “You know how turned on I get when you take control over me like that?”

“MMMMmmmmm.” Billy said now smiling. Loving that she was on top of him now.

“You turn me on sooooooo much.” She said and slowly began licking his lips, his cheek, and then his ear.

“Ohhh yes…” Billy murmured.

“You make me SO hot, Billy.” Suddenly Ellen grabbed Billy’s arms, pinned them to the bed, and blew a HUGE raspberry of her own on his neck! This not only startled Billy, but also sent him into a screaming laugh, as Billy was extremely ticklish! His arms flew down and attempted to grab her, but decided to give her ass a whack instead. Ellen screamed, as Billy continued to spank her bare ass, now both getting incredibly turned on by it.

“Oh Daddy!” Ellen said shyly.

The next morning, Ellen woke first. She looked at Billy lying there sleeping. Yes, she was sure she was falling in love. She had never been with someone like him before or felt so happy. All she wanted to do was to see him smile that mischievous wee smile he had. Letting him go would be the most unselfish thing she had ever done in her life. Her whole being was screaming, “NO; make him stay at any cost! You will lose him if you let him go!”

Ellen drove him to the airport; they had returned his rental car the day before so that Ellen could take him to the airport. Both were feeling sad and uneasy. They held hands almost the entire ride. When they arrived, parked, and got Billy checked in, they found that they could only walk together as far as the security gate so Billy waited with her in a small bar in the airport. They both had a drink, Billy a whiskey, Ellen a glass of wine. They held hands and looked deeply into each other’s eyes. Billy was wearing a ball cap, and that seemed to make him blend in and not be recognized. They just looked like any young couple in love.

Billy arrived in Mexico around 7:30 pm. He rented a car and drove to a small beach house that Peter Weir had rented for him. It was still light outside and Billy sat on the deck and looked at the beach. He had forgotten how beautiful it was here, he wished he were not alone. The last time he was here, Elijah, Orlando, and Dom had come down to see him... several times. What fun they had! What crazy parties and the surfing they had done! He wondered if anyone even knew that he was there. Not Dom. Oh, Dom...

next.... part VI

The next morning, Billy was called to meet with Peter, Russell and a few others and go over some script changes, and rehearse a few lines. That was fun, and it kept his mind occupied. For a while. He had dinner and some drinks with a few people from the set, then home to call Ellen.

“God, Elly I miss you so much! Please hurry and come and see me.” Billy was half-drunk. He started getting lose with his words. “I really need you here with me, need to feel you touching me.”

“Oh, baby, I wish I were there.” Ellen told him. “I miss you more than I know how to say.”

“Damn. I think that Elijah and Orlando are both filming right now as well; they probably won’t be able to come see me while I’m here. God, I’m gonna be so bored.”  
(Lonely was the more correct word)

“What about Dom, did you call him?” Ellen asked cautiously.

“Oh...no, I’m sure that he is busy with his show. I won’t bother him.” Billy said quietly.

Ellen was feeling insecure about the whole Dom and Billy thing. She was worried because Dom was in California and not that far of a flight from Billy now. She did not know the whole story of what was going on between the two men, but something told her it was something big and potentially dangerous to Billy and her relationship. She was more worried about Dom than another woman coming between them! No, that is crazy! But still...

Billy and she were so happy together! But he had not told you that he loved you the little insecure voice in her head reminded her.

She had such an ache for Billy. It hurt so much. Is that love? She NEEDED him, like a drug. He had consumed and taken over her soul. She thought of almost nothing else, his eyes, his sweet lips, his sexy scent, that tiny ass and his voice. Making love to him was the most physical and emotional experience she had ever had. My God, how would she go on? She did not even want to go to Daycare anymore. All her thoughts were of him. Did he feel the same way about her?

“So... what are you wearing?” Billy asked seductively.

“Just my panties and a tight little white tank top with no bra. I’m just sitting here on my bed, thinking about you. And how hot and turned on you make me.” She answered, almost whispering.

“Well, why don’t you just take that pesky tank top off... slowly, and let me see your tits?” Billy asked reaching down inside his own shorts and touching himself.

“MMMMmmmmmm, do you like my tits Billy? Can I touch them, Daddy?”

“Yes, yes, squeeze them; pinch them for me, hard.” Billy growled.

“Owwww, that feels good, I love it, I love when you touch them, Billy. Do you want to feel how wet you make me? Touch me baby, feel how hot I am, how much I want you. You make me so fucking HOT! I want you so much.”

“I want to lick you hard, Elly. I want to taste you. Oh baby you taste sooooo good! I can feel you swelling. God, I love sucking on you. MMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. I love making you cum. Come on baby, let me have it, cum for me El.. MMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmm, yesssss.” Billy moaned.

“Oh baby, you make me so damn hot, please don’t stop. Please, suck me, suck me good, oh yess, oh God, yes!” Ellen said rubbing herself. “Oh Billy, ooooh Billy make me cum, now, squeeze my tits harder, owwwwwww, yes, more, More, MORE! Suck me Billy, oh God, you suck me so good! Oh, I’m gonna cum, I want to suck you, baby, please, I want to taste you. Please let me suck you!”

“Oh Elly, Oh God, yesssss. That is so niccccce. Suck me, suck me. I love seeing your pretty mouth on my cock. Oh, fuck...oh, fuck, I need to you! I need to fuck you NOW!” Billy said breathless, almost ready to explode. “Let me in you, I want to feel how tight and wet you are! Oh GOD, You feel so good, baby! You feel so DAMN good! I want to bite your nipples and suck them until I explode in you! Oh God.” Billy cried rubbing himself harder.  
“YES!! FUCK ME BILLY! Oh God! Make me cum, you fuck so hard, Billy, Yess, yesssss, Oh MY GOD! BILLY! I want to feel you cum in me now!”

“OH YESS! OH FUCK, YESSSSSSSSSS!...................................oh, God ...oh, God..........................Oh my fucking God, Elly!” Billy laughed. “WOW! That was absolutely amazing!”

“Ohhhhhhhh, Billlyyyyy.” Ellen murmured. “I wish you were here with me.” She Suddenly became very emotional and began crying. “I just miss you so much!” She said sobbing.

“Elly? Baby? Oh, baby, what? What is the matter? Are you okay?” Billy was very confused now! They just had amazing phone sex and she is crying? He’ll never understand women!

“What am I going to do without you now?” She sobbed. “I miss you so much! I want you here holding me! I feel like I will never see you again!”

“Oh, Elly don’t be silly! You are coming to see me in 2 weeks, well, really now just 12 days! That is not that long. I’ll be here waiting for you and I’ll take care of you when you get here, I promise!” Billy said sweetly and trying to be comforting.

“Okay.... I’m sorry.” She sobbed, still not feeling much better. Why did she have such a sense of doom?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next week and a half went by miserably for Ellen. She called him and he called her everyday, sometimes more. Nevertheless, the sense of dread was still behind her every thought. And she missed him more than she could have ever imagined. Nothing was the same anymore.

The day before she was to leave, three of her staff came down with the flu, and she was short handed. She had called all of her contacts, but to no avail. She could not leave now! She cannot leave her center so short handed. She would have to post-pone her trip.

Billy tried to calm her, but he felt miserable as well. Who would calm him? They had so looked forward to seeing each other, now they would have to wait another week.

Billy did miss her. He was so disappointed that he almost cried. He had no friends here with him and he was very lonely. Billy was the kind of guy who liked to be around other people. He really enjoyed his short time spent with Ellen. They seemed to compliment each other so well. She brought out the fun nature in him again. And she was so beautiful, not like the kind of girls he usually goes for.

Dom always teased him about that. Maybe he went for the unusual and different looking types because he did not think a really beautiful girl would really love him. But Ellen was beautiful, AND she really seemed taken with him, even before she knew who he was. She was the one who made all of the first moves! He loved her for that. Loved? Yes... maybe he did love her. He did have a sick feeling in his stomach when she was not around... He was constantly thinking about her, shit, he had already bought her three huge bags full of gifts from Mexico. He had told everyone on the set about his new girlfriend. He was very proud to have her in his life! Maybe it was love after all!

Damn, he wished she were with him now. He longed to touch her beautiful long blond hair, look into her green eyes and make love to her, have her make love to him.

“Fuck, maybe I’ll just go for a swim.” Billy stripped off his clothes ran down to the surf, and jumped into the cool sea.

Okay... getting close! Part VII  
Warning... some more talk of Billy & Dom's past relationship

 

The next day Billy was at the sound stage of the set when he heard a commotion. There was laughing and yelling.

“Who is here?” Billy wondered. Billy looked down the hall, but all he could see was a group of people gathering around in a tight circle, everyone seemed very excited about something...or someone. Smiling and curious, Billy started making his way to the group; he wanted to see who was making everyone so excited! Was a big star visiting the set? What was going on? Suddenly out from the crowd stepped... Dom?!

Everyone was slapping him on the back and laughing with him, remembering the great times from the last movie. Dom is someone people don’t easily forget. Billy knows that all too well.

Dom stepped out from the throngs and immediately zeroed in on Billy. Their eyes met, Dom smiled his sweet little boy smile. Billy had to smile too. He always smiled when he saw Dom. Dom was dressed in lose black pants, one of his wild t-shirts with a stripped shirt over top, two necklaces and a straw hat. Nothing matched, everything looked old, and somehow he still looked great! Damn, Billy had always loved Dom’s sense of style.

Dom ran up to Billy and threw his arms around him; the two embraced each other for what seemed an eternity. Billy felt Dom’s lips on his neck. Neither wanting to let go.

Back at Billy’s house, Dom & Billy were having a beer and sitting on his deck. Dom was trying to make small talk.

“This is even a better house than the one you had last time Bill, this is great! Wow! Amazing view!! Great for parties too! (pause) So, tell me, what is new with you?”

“First tell me how you knew I was here?” Billy was curious.

“Word gets around Hollywood pretty fast, my friend. I knew two weeks ago that you would be here.”

“So...” Billy asked, “How is Hollywood treating you, Dom?”

“I can’t complain... well, I can but who really cares, right? (Little smirk) Right now things are okay for me. How about you? You okay? I have not heard from you in over a month, you have not been returning any of my phone calls. I was getting really worried, Bill. Seriously, is everything okay?”

Billy stood up and walked over to the rail of the deck. He stood there for a few moments, deep in thought and sipped his beer.

“I was just really busy... working on one movie after another you know. Besides, I knew that you were busy filming your show.”

“Yes, I was busy, I still am Bill, but never too busy for you... you know that, don’t you?” Dom pleaded. Billy turned and looked away. Dom could not see the pain on his face.

Billy remembered how he had tried to call Dom. Several times. At first, he and Dom would have great conversations; they spoke of their love for each other, how much they missed each other, what they would do to each other when they would finally be reunited.

However, that never happened. Dom started to call less and less. In addition, when Billy would call, it seemed that there was always a party at Dom’s. Sometimes big parties, sometimes small and intimate parties. Very intimate. The last phone call Billy made to Dom’s house was the last straw for Billy. Some stoned girl picked up the phone; she sounded very young and very high. She could not understand Billy because of being so high and his accent was getting thicker again from being in Scotland so much and because Billy was so upset. She finally just put the phone down, apparently near the bed. Billy tried yelling for someone to pick up the phone, it was no use. Then he heard them. Fucking. He heard Dom saying things to her. Things that will burn forever into his brain. Billy hung up and never called again or accepted any calls from Dom. Dom, it seemed, had moved on without him.

 

Ellen meanwhile HAD finally found a replacement for her at her center; she had her plane tickets and suitcase and was going to the airport.

TOMORROW! She wanted to surprise Billy! She would be the one in for a surprise!


End file.
